Sirius et ses morts
by Saint Loup
Summary: L'accès au Paradis n'est possible qu'à certaines conditions. L'histoire de Sirius après sa mort ou comment se faire un petit délire innocent... innocent ? Ah bon ? Homophobes, passez votre chemin quand même...


« Je crois que nous avons un nouvel arrivant », fit une voix devant lui.

Une vive douleur s'éveilla dans sa poitrine. Il voulut poser sa main sur sa blessure mais ses membres étaient lourds et inertes. Il était assis sur une chaise en bois. La vapeur autour de lui se dissipa.

« Quel est votre nom ? ». Il réfléchit et hésita. Le brouillard obstruait son cerveau. Un homme était debout en face de lui. C'était lui qui parlait depuis tout à l'heure, de ce timbre paternel et bienveillant. « Je suis Pierre. Quel est votre nom ?

- Sirius.

- Bonjour Sirius », répondit en cœur un groupe de personnes encore indistinct. Il grimaça. Il n'aimait pas le ton guilleret employé. « Comment êtes-vous mort ? », demanda le dénommé Pierre. Sirius le regarda longuement. Il commençait à distinguer sa silhouette plus nettement. Le bonhomme portait une longue blouse blanche et une barbe de la même couleur dégoulinait jusqu'à ses pieds. Sirius le considéra en haussant un sourcil. « Quelle importance ? », répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement. Pierre sourit avec indulgence. « Vous avez raison, cela n'a plus d'importance ».

Sirius observa autour de lui. Il était dans une pièce d'une blancheur aveuglante. En arc-de-cercle autour de lui se trouvait une dizaine de personnes aux visages souriants et indolents. Il eut la nausée. La douleur dans sa poitrine ne disparaissait pas. Satanée Bellatrix, elle avait réussi à viser le cœur. Il fit le tour des convives du regard et s'arrêta sur une figure encore plus épanouie que les autres.

« James ?

- Yo ! », répondit l'extatique Potter en levant la main dans un bref salut. Sirius sentit sa bouche se fendre d'un large sourire. S'il avait pu, il se serait levé pour prendre son vieil ami dans les bras. Mais Pierre les interrompit. « Reprenons notre séance, mes amis. Je vais expliquer le principe de notre groupe de parole à notre jeune recrue ».

Sirius fit une moue de dégoût. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette gentillesse mielleuse l'énervait profondément. « Vous êtes ici pour faire amende honorable, commença le barbu, imperturbable. Pour passer dans l'autre monde, vous devez vous débarrasser de vos vieilles rancœurs et demander pardon pour vos actes néfastes... ». À ce stade du discours, Sirius cessa d'écouter.

* * *

« Les "morts anonymes" ? Tu déconnes, Potter ? ». James passa un bras autour du cou de Sirius en souriant : « Tu vas t'y faire. C'est pas si terrible.

- J'pensais trouver un endroit pépère pour passer l'éternité et j'me retrouve dans un Purgatoire aussi accueillant qu'un hall d'hôpital pour faire "amende honorable"... Ça doit être une blague.

- Sois pas si pessimiste. Le Paradis, c'est la prochaine étape. Faut juste réussir à s'excuser auprès des gens que t'a blessé de ton vivant. Et après,... à nous les palmiers et la douceur d'une mort au soleil.

- J'aime pas le soleil », fit Sirius en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches d'un geste énervé. Il resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant au nombre de personnes qu'il avait pu maltraiter dans sa vie. La liste était longue. Il s'imaginait déjà passer le reste de sa mort dans ce trou paumé puis réalisa : « Mais pourquoi t'es encore là, Potter ?

- J'attends la mort de Sni... Severus, répondit-il d'un ton badin.

- Parce qu'il faut attendre que l'autre meurt ?

- Bah, sinon, comment tu veux t'excuser ?

- Et Lily ? Elle est où ?

- Ah, elle a fini depuis longtemps. Tu vas me dire, elle n'a pas fait de mal à grand monde de son vivant... C'était plus facile...

- Elle est au Paradis, alors ?

- Oui, mais elle a le droit de venir me voir ici, fit James avec un sourire fier.

- Toujours aussi amoureux, commenta Sirius non sans agacement. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant que les autres meurent ?

- On assiste aux réunions, on suit des cours de préparation au bonheur...

- Préparation au bonheur ?

- Ils nous préparent à "gérer la plénitude et la perfection" du Paradis...

- Ça a l'air chiant...

- Y'a aussi de cours de macramés... mais j'suis pas sûr que t'aimes..., reprit James avec malice. En fait, si tu suis assez d'activités et que tu montres ta bonne volonté, le Directeur peut décider de te faire passer dans l'autre monde sans attendre que tu ais payé ton "amende".

- C'est bon à savoir ». Sirius fit une pause. « Et en quinze ans, t'as pas réussi à le convaincre de te laisser partir ? », demanda-t-il, incrédule. Un long silence suivit. James regardait au loin, évitant soigneusement le regard interrogateur de son ami. Soudain, il s'écria en faisant de grands gestes : « Atelier bonheur, Sirius ! Macramé ! Salon de thé ! Comment tu veux que j'm'en sorte ! C'est l'enfer ! Y'a des gens parfaits partout et pas une connerie à faire dans les parages. J'me fais chier comme un rat mort... ».

Il laissa tomber ses mains à ses côtés et soupira de frustration. Sirius l'observa un instant avant d'éclater de rire : « P'tain, tu m'as fais peur. J'ai cru un moment que t'étais vraiment heureux... C'était flippant, mec ! ».

* * *

« Messieurs Potter et Black, s'il vous plaît ! ». L'animatrice leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius pouffa de rire en jetant un coup d'œil sur chef d'œuvre de son acolyte. Ils avaient eu la même idée. Leurs aquarelles figuraient des ébats torrides et des corps nus entortillés. On leur avait demandé de peindre leur « désir le plus intense »... James se pencha sur la feuille de Sirius. « Pourquoi y'a que des hommes ? », demanda-t-il innocemment.

« On a quoi après ? ». Sirius sirotait son ambroisie avec délectation. De tous les produits importés du Paradis, le nectar avait sa préférence. Mélangée à la goutte céleste, la boisson devenait d'une succulence quasi orgasmique et le rendait assez gai pour supporter les ateliers de préparation au bonheur. « Peinture sur soie », répondit James en poussant un soupir lassé. « J'sais pas ce qu'ils ont en ce moment avec la peinture, c'est gonflant ». Il croqua dans sa pomme et jeta un regard envieux sur la boisson de Sirius. « Pas moyen, fit ce-dernier en serrant son verre contre lui. T'avais qu'à économiser tes tickets de rationnement.

- Radin. C'est pas comme ça que tu gagneras le Paradis, Black ».

* * *

Un jeune homme efféminé entra dans la salle de cours. Devant chaque participant étaient déjà préparés le canevas, la soie et les peintures. Sirius regarda son matériel d'un air morose et leva les yeux quand James lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Il est de ton bord, lui. Pourquoi tu ne lui proposes pas... de faire un peu d'exercice ? », chuchota son ami. Sirius lui envoya un regard noir. « Je les aime plus viril », fit-il en chassant de son esprit les images que faisait naître la remarque de James. L'animateur lança le thème de la séance : « la nature en mouvement ». James et Sirius se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

« Je pensais qu'après un an dans mon cours, vous auriez fait preuve de plus d'originalité », commenta le jeune homme en passant derrière eux pour regarder leurs représentations obscènes. Sirius posa son pinceau et se recula pour admirer son travail. Il était un peu vexé. Celui-ci était pourtant particulièrement réussi.

Une sirène retentit, douce et mélodieuse. Chaque participant s'interrompit et sortit de la pièce. Sirius suivit le mouvement en traînant les pieds. « Pourquoi a-t-on besoin d'être là à chaque nouvel arrivant ? », maugréa-t-il dans le dos de James qui le précédait dans la file les menant à la salle de réception.

Une rangée de chaises étaient installées autour du siège en bois sur lequel arrivaient tous les derniers-morts. Un épais brouillard entourait la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître. Pierre entra dans la pièce en courant. Sirius ne put retenir un sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le barbu en retard. « Quel est votre nom ? », demanda-t-il à bout de souffle. « Je suis Pierre. Quel est votre nom ? ». La fumée opaque autour de l'inconnu commença à s'évaporer. Sirius sentit son estomac se nouer. Il croyait reconnaître cette grande figure éthérée. « Albus », fit une voix fatiguée à travers la brume. « Albus Dumbledore ».

« Bonjour Albus », répondit le groupe d'un ton enjoué.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Sirius éprouva une émotion qui n'était ni de l'agacement ni de l'amusement mais de la peur. La panique le poussa sur ses pieds. « Harry », pensa-t-il immédiatement. « Que va devenir Harry ? ». Une main le força à se rasseoir. James le tenait par la manche et regardait leur ancien proviseur avec tristesse. Il resserra son étreinte autour du poignet de Sirius jusqu'à lui faire mal. « Comment êtes-vous mort, Albus ?, demanda Pierre.

- Un ami m'a tué ».

* * *

Sans surprise, Albus gagna son entrée au Paradis en quelques jours. Il avait demandé à voir sa sœur. Il en était sorti ému et tremblant. Peu de temps après, le Directeur le reçut personnellement pour le féliciter et le faire passer dans l'autre monde. Certaines rumeurs laissaient entendre qu'Albus avait soudoyé l'équipe pour passer l'examen plus facilement. Sa complicité affichée avec le Directeur exacerbaient les jalousies. Sirius et James prenaient sa défense dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Un soir où Albus traînait dans les couloirs du Purgatoire – il avait obtenu, comme Lily, le droit d'y venir à son aise – ils l'invitèrent à boire un verre. Assis tous les trois autour d'une table, ils burent leur ambroisie en se rappelant le temps où ils vivaient encore. Sirius se pencha mélancoliquement par-dessus le nuage pour apercevoir, loin en contrebas, la forme arrondie et sensuelle de la terre. L'alcool céleste commençait à ne plus faire son effet et il sentait son humeur dégringoler inexorablement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas autant pour Harry », murmura Albus devant leurs mines graves. « Je garde un œil sur lui et j'ai de très bonnes relations avec le Directeur de l'établissement. Si par mégarde, Harry venait à s'égarer dans le coin, je suis sûr que nous trouverions un arrangement... ». Il passa sa paume au-dessus de leurs verres qui se remplirent aussitôt d'une liqueur aussi limpide que de l'eau. « Saké », fit-il en réponse au regard surpris des deux hommes. Il leva son verre. « Santé ».

* * *

« Severus ! ». Une comète rousse passa à côté de Sirius, le bouscula légèrement avant de se jeter dans les bras ensanglantés de Snape. « Lily ?

- Oh, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! ».

Apparemment, le plaisir n'était pas vraiment partagé. Snape gardait pour lui les remarques désabusées sur sa mort, violente et douloureuse, dont il se serait bien passé à un moment aussi crucial de la bataille. Il évita soigneusement le regard de Potter, résolu à ne pas aborder la question de son fils, laissé sans défense face au type qui les avait tous envoyés dans l'autre monde. À la place, il observa Black qui se balançait nerveusement sur ses pieds.

« Un problème ?, demanda-t-il en cherchant une insulte cinglante à ajouter.

- Faudrait qu'on s'excuse, répondit Sirius du bout des lèvres. Pour ensuite avoir droit au soleil, aux cocotiers, et tout. Mais là, non, j'arrive pas ». Il tourna une figure suppliante vers James. « Il a même pas été foutu de veiller sur Harry jusqu'au bout !

- Toi non plus, j'te signale », se défendit Snape. Ils s'observèrent longuement, souhaitant soudain pouvoir envoyer des sorts avec les yeux. Sirius soupira. Non, décidément, le Paradis devrait attendre. Il préférait encore supporter une éternité de cours de poterie plutôt que de s'excuser devant Snape.

* * *

« J'suis désolé pour ce qu'on t'a fait subir ». Sirius faillit s'étouffer. James baissa les yeux devant Severus qui le regardait avec un air imbécile et écœuré. N'obtenant pas d'autre réaction, James se tourna vers ses amis. « Bon, c'est fait.

- Traître, lança Sirius, furibond.

- Oh, ça va, hein ! J'ai passé dix-sept ans dans ce trou. J'ai un peu envie de changer d'air. Une journée de broderie en plus et je commets un meurtre...

- T'as fait le bon choix, James, ne l'écoute pas ». La voix de Remus était encore un peu éraillée par le sort mortel qu'il avait reçu au combat.

« Lâches !, reprit Sirius.

- Fais pas l'idiot. Viens avec nous. On va se dorer la pilule sur la plage », tenta une dernière fois James. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Lily tenait son mari par le bras, un air condescendant sur le visage. Depuis son arrivée, Remus ne lâchait plus la main de Nymphadora. Il visualisa les soirées arrosées au milieu des deux couples et s'éloigna.

* * *

« Puis, vous passez l'aiguille dans la boucle et vous tirez ». Sirius aurait pu pleurer. Déjà deux jours sans ses amis et il sentait sa patience l'abandonner. Il s'était renseigné pour savoir si le suicide était une option possible dans le coin. Le Directeur lui avait répondu qu'il pouvait toujours essayer... Sentant le coup fourré, Sirius avait laissé tomber l'idée. Il pensa un moment à l'Enfer qui faisait portes ouvertes tous les lundis. Mais, à l'entrée, il avait aperçu Voldy, Wormtail et toute une flopée de Death Eaters qui lui avaient fait des petits signes de la main pour le saluer... ou pour lui demander de l'aide. Il ne savait pas trop. Il avait fait demi-tour. Les cours de broderie... ça n'est pas si mal...

Il reprit son fil d'une main et son tissu de l'autre. Pour la millième fois, il s'enfonça le bout de l'aiguille dans le majeur gauche et jura. En face de lui, Snape terminait son motif et bouclait son fil. Il leva les yeux de son ouvrage et croisa le regard exaspéré de Sirius. Un sourire vengeur et satisfait fleurit sur ses lèvres. « Peut-être pourriez-vous aider M. Black », suggéra l'animatrice. Snape lui lança un regard venimeux.

* * *

Sirius sentit son matelas s'enfoncer de quelques centimètres. Quelqu'un s'était assis sur son lit et tirait sur son drap. Il grogna. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, mec ? ». La voix de James lui parvint aux oreilles à travers le voile épais du sommeil. « Ça fait trois mois qu'on t'attend de l'autre côté... ». Sirius émergea de sa couverture et ouvrit un œil. James avait un chapeau de paille et mâchouillait distraitement une herbe longue. Sa peau était uniformément brune. Sirius ouvrit un deuxième œil.

Sous les draps, à côté de lui, il sentit un corps s'éveiller. Il se souvint brutalement de sa nuit et éloigna James en le prenant par le bras. Évidemment, son ami n'était pas dupe. Il releva la visière de son chapeau et lança un sourire entendu. « Le p'tit animateur ? », demanda-t-il tout bas. Sirius secoua la tête. Hors de question qu'il rentre dans les détails.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune information, James reprit la conversation précédente. « Bon, faut que tu t'excuses auprès de ce benêt de Snape. Y'en a marre », dit-il d'un ton ferme. Sirius lui fit signe de parler moins fort. Ignorant sa demande, James continua : « Tu vas quand même pas te laisser intimider par cet imbécile. T'as juste à t'excuser. T'es pas obligé de croire ce que tu dis. C'est bien ce que j'ai fait...

- Hey Potter, si le Directeur apprend ça, j'suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te réintégrer ici ».

James se retourna vivement au son de cette voix rauque et moqueuse. Severus était assis sur le lit. Le drap cachait la partie inférieure de son corps mais son buste était exposé aux regards. James reporta immédiatement son attention sur Sirius. Il était pâle mais déterminé. « Ferme la bouche, James, tu risques de baver sur mon parquet ». James s'exécuta et, après un moment de complète stupeur, retrouva l'usage de la parole. « Explique ». Sirius haussa les épaules. James reprit : « Mais alors tu t'es déjà excusé ? Pourquoi t'es pas de l'autre côté, avec nous, si tu t'entends si bien avec... avec... lui ? », finit-il sans trouver le courage de désigner Snape.

« Parce qu'on n'aime pas le soleil », expliqua Severus en retournant sous les draps.

FIN


End file.
